Conventionally, electronics stands are known which include a plate member changeable in posture between an expanded form and a folded form. Such an electronics stand includes a cover function in which the expanded plate member covers a display screen of an electronic device such as a tablet personal computer and a stand function in which the folded plate member supports the back side of the electronic device to place the electronic device in standing position at a given angle.
Such an electronics stand may not exert the stand function if the plate member is folded in a wrong direction, for example.
It is thus preferable to provide an electronics stand that can prevent the plate member from being folded in a wrong direction for use.